More Than Words
More Than Words, en español Más que palabras, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Shooting Star, y fue cantada por Brittany y Sam. También fue interpretada en el episodio Romanticality de la segunda temporada del reality show The Glee Project, siendo en este caso cantada por todos los concursantes. La versión original le pertenece a Extreme. Contexto de la canción Sam la canta junto Brittanythumb|150px cuando esta quiere demostrarle su amor a Lord Tubbington,debido a que pueda ser su ultima oportunidad por el asteroide.. The Glee Project 2 En el episodio , los 6 participantes deben cantar esta canción frente a Darren Criss como desafío semanal, mostrando lo mejor posible su romanticismo. Finalmente, Darren elige como ganador del desafío a Blake. Letra Sam: Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel Ambos: More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you More than words Brittany (con Sam): Now that I've tried to (talk to you and make you understand ) All you have to do is (close your eyes) thumb|130px Ambos: And just reach out your hands and touch me Hold me close don't ever let me go More than words is all I ever needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you Letra de The Glee Project thumb|190px Blake: Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you Lily: It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew Aylin: How easy it would be to show me how you feel Blake y Lily: More than words is all you have to do to make it real Lily y Aylin: Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Aylin y Blake: 'Cause I'd already know Shanna: What would you do if Shanna y Ali: my heart was torn in two Ali y Michael: More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real Shanna y Michael: Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you Ali: More than words Curiosidades *Se puede observar un error de continuidad cuando Unique y Kitty encienden sus velas, y al cambiar de escena la vuelven a encender. *Suzy Pepper escucha esta cancion en el episodio Ballad cuando Will le dice que no siente nada por ella. *Cuando enfocan a Lord Tubbington de espalda se ve que esta acostado mirando hacia el lado derecho del silloncito pero cuando lo enfocan de frente esta del lado izquierdo Galería More Tha Words.jpg 8.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 9.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 7.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 6.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 5.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 4.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 3.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 2.jpg More Tha Words.jpg 1.jpg More Tha Words.jpg Imagen de portada del sencillo left|280px Videos thumb|center|300pxthumb|center|300px|Canción Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:Duetos de Brittany Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Romanticality Categoría:Canciones del episodio Shooting Star Categoría:Duetos Bram